For The One You Love
by HavocHound
Summary: Chase is Marshall's best friend. He would do anything for him. Even dirtying his paws.


_**AN: Hey guys. Just a one shot I did this morning that I wanted to get out. I am going to work on Zuma's Courage this week so no worries there. I wanted to do something Mission Paw related so this has ties to that as well. After I see Mission Paw I'm going to write a fanfic about it as I already got a bunch of ideas. Expect me to treat it like I did with Marshall Gone Missing, a fanfic that takes an AU approach to an existing episode.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

The sunset was always one of the most beautiful things to watch in Adventure Bay. Marshall could remember his first time seeing one when he was a little baby pup. He first thought the sky had caught on fire and hid behind Ryder while Chase encouraged him to come out. It took a few moments, but when he did he was so happy to see such a sight.

Since that day, he often looked at it whenever he could. Sometimes with his friends, sometimes alone, but every day was going to be a sunset watching day for him. Today, he was just sitting down at the edge of the cliff near the Lookout, watching it side by side with his best friend, Chase. The two of them didn't talk much, which was often the case, but occasionally there was one question Chase always asked when they were alone.

"Should I tell her?" asked Chase, referring to a certain flying pup he had a crush on for a long time. Marshall shook his head in amusement with a smile upon hearing this.

He could remember how awkward it was for him, Chase, and Rocky when they learned they were getting a girl on the team. They were really little back then, and thought all girls liked princesses, dolls, and had cooties. When Skye finally arrived, a stunned Chase just stared at her for a long time to the point where drool was coming out of his mouth. Of course, Skye turned out to be just as fun as any boy and they quickly accepted her.

Chase, however, accepted something more than just friendship.

"I keep telling you, Chase. You should," replied Marshall, turning to his nervous friend. "Skye cares about you a lot. Remember when you had that accident last week trying to chase that robber? She just flew right out of the Lookout when Ryder told us what happened. She cares about you."

"But what if I say or do something wrong!" asked Chase, lowering his head. "I mean… I like her… really like her… but can I be the right pup for her?"

"Come on, you of all pups should know that. You're the leader of the team and we look up to you," replied Marshall, smiling. "Both of you would be new to the idea of love so it would be on equal paws."

"… not really," replied Chase, whimpering as a tear came to his eye. This caught Marshall's attention as he waited for Chase to continue. "Do you remember, Sweetie?"

Marshall growled upon hearing that name. If there was any rotten pup in the world that deserved what she got it was Sweetie. Mayor Humdinger and his kittens were bad, but Sweetie was pure evil. She not only stole a royal crown, but put the entire Paw Patrol in danger by setting up traps set to kill them. Even when she lost the crown, she went so far as to poison the princess just so she could be the next in line anyway. All of them almost lost their lives to Sweetie, who didn't care who was in her way as long as she became the Queen.

"Before everything… Sweetie was kind to me. She showed me around, danced with me at the ball, and even flirted with me," sighed Chase. "I thought she was beautiful and kind. Like Skye, but with more grace. I… I had my first kiss with her…"

"Chase… I didn't know…" whispered Marshall in shock.

"It hurt… seeing her betray me like that… all throughout the mission I kept hoping I could convince her not to do this, but then she offered to let me live when she had me hanging on the edge of the castle near the end of the mission. She would make me her king and husband if I agreed to serve her and help her kill my friends… I realized that the pup I liked was a monster and told her to go to hell," muttered Chase, growling. "Just as she was about to let me fall to my death, Skye came over and knocked her away, saving me as well."

"Wait… so Skye…" asked Marshall.

"Yeah, she pushed her off the edge," said Chase, shaking his head. "I'll never forget that scream as she fell into the moat… of course we never did find a body so she might be alive… and if she is I'll arrest her for good."

"I don't think anyone could have survived such a fall… she's dead, Chase," replied Marshall, not focusing on Chase but rather the sunset.

"Maybe…"

There was a small break of silence between the two.

"How did Skye take it?" asked Marshall, looking back at where her pup house was and fearing for her mental health.

"Bad at first, but she was more relieved I was okay. Ryder told her it was an accident and she admits she'd do it again if the situation showed itself," replied Chase with a smile. "She'll be fine, Marshall. She's tough."

"Like you," replied Marshall, smiling back. "I think you need to tell her, Chase. For both your sakes. She's going to need you after that."

"… yeah," replied Chase, smiling. "I'll take her to the fields and tell her. Thanks Marshall."

Chase smiled and left, allowing Marshall to think about what really happened to Sweetie.

* * *

Having just escaped the dungeons after putting the fire out, Marshall found a secret passageway that allowed him to come outside. He saw the whole thing from below as Chase dangled on the edge of the cliff on the tall tower, Sweetie ready to send him to his doom. Marshall froze as he stared at his best friend, time slowing down as he was ready to scream his name in fear.

Then Skye, faithful and quick, flew over and knocked Sweetie off her paws and into the moat. Marshall watched as the bitch who caused everyone so much pain screamed until she hit the water. For the first time in his life, Marshall wished someone was dead. He wanted her to die at that moment and he held no regret over wishing it. He looked back up and saw Chase and Skye, both safe and hugging each other.

Looking back, he saw a limping white terrier come out of the water and rushed into the forest as fast as her wounded body could let her. Marshall growled, vowing to not let the bitch escape justice as he hurried to find her.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the white terrier gasping for breath as she did her best to stop the bleeding from her cuts. When Marshall made himself known to her she gasped before growling. "What do you want, peasant?"

Marshall didn't answer. He just walked towards her with nothing but a burning hatred in his eyes. With that cocky smile that she always seemed to have, Sweetie said, "Oh, go ahead and arrest me. I know I've lost. Not that it matters. I'll find a way to escape and become Queen again."

"You tried to kill me and my friends… you almost murdered the princess, your owner! Have you no shame?!" Marshall shouted.

Sweetie growled. "That bitch is just the adopted daughter of my old owner. She is not my owner. Never has been. I should be queen! It's my right!"

"What right is it for you to kill others just to get your way!" shouted Marshall. "You were ready to throw Chase to his death if Skye hadn't saved him! _You were willing to let the pup I love most die!"_

Sweetie's eye widened. "You… love that stupid mutt…" she grinned and then laughed. "Oh, this is rich! I cannot wait to expose your secret to him. I wonder how your friendship will be tested when he learns his best friend want his rear so bad."

"Shut up…" whispered Marshall, glaring at her.

"Tell me, how does it feel knowing you'll never have him? I did managed to kiss him and he enjoyed it. If we were both older I would have done more," whispered Sweetie, still smiling upon seeing Marshall's painful expression.

"I said shut up…" whispered Marshall one more time.

"Oh quit your sobbing, tail taker, I'm just getting started. So go ahead and arrest me like the good little pup that you are. I'll find a way to get-UGH!" Sweetie never got to finish as Marshall jumped her and had his sharp teeth around her throat. She hacked and gasped for air, but Marshall's grip, powered by his rage, refused to even give her a single breath. "What… ach… you... ugh… no…"

She tried to break free, hitting Marshall with her paws, but in her weakened state it was hopeless as he continued to hold on. Her words echoed in his mind, but Marshall didn't care. He knew he would never have Chase the way the wanted. Skye was the one he loved and he was fine with that, but he would never let Chase get hurt or harmed. He would do anything to protect the love of his life and his friends. Even if it meant killing this evil pup and dirtying his paws with her blood

"Not… like… this…" whispered Sweetie as her final words before her struggling ended and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Marshall continued to keep his grip for a good few minutes just to be sure before releasing her.

Her limp body fell on the ground, cold and motionless. He stared at her corpse for a good long while, feeling nothing but satisfaction over his deed. He closed her eye lids and then began to dig a hole as fast as he could. Nothing to deep, but deep enough so that the worms could have her. When he was done he tossed the tiny terrier into her new grave and spat on her corpse before covering it with dirt and leaves. A fitting final fate for one such as her in his mind.

With his deed done, Marshall left the final resting place of Princess Sweetie Bella Barkingburg and headed back to the castle.

* * *

To this day, Marshall held no regrets over her death. He would do anything for Chase, even if it meant giving up his love and life for him. Marshall calmly sighed and turned back to the sunset to relax once again.


End file.
